


Hey, Blue Eyes

by thiamtrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, don't hate me, many minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamtrash/pseuds/thiamtrash
Summary: The war between the supernaturals of Beacon Hills and the hunters comes to a close after 5 years... but not everyone makes it out alive.





	Hey, Blue Eyes

“No, no, no!” Liam yelled as he ran to Theo’s side, throwing himself to the ground and lifting the older boy into his arms. “Hey, Theo!” Liam began shaking the chimera’s unconscious body in an attempt to get him to open his eyes. “Come on! Open your eyes!” Tears were stinging Liam’s eyes now, blurring his vision as he waited to see Theo’s gray-blue eyes open. “Come on!” Liam’s anger rose but it was mostly out of fear; fear that the boy in his arms, the boy he loved, the boy he was so afraid to admit his love for, would die in his arms. Theo’s body was still slack in Liam’s arms, his lungs barely inflating but just enough to prove that the boy was still alive; for now. Liam didn’t know how to give someone CPR. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do to get Theo to wake up, so he did the only thing he knew how to do: he punched him. “Wake up!” Liam whirled his fist back and connected it to Theo’s chin again. “Wake up, you bastard!” Another punch. “Please, Theo.” After the third punch to Theo’s face yielded no result, Liam head fell to Theo’s chest and his arms hugged him tighter, pulling him closer. “I can’t lose you,” Liam sobbed into the older boy’s shirt. 

Liam lifted his head slightly when he felt Theo’s hand grip his elbow. Slowly, Theo’s eyes opened, revealing those perfect gray-blue eyes Liam loved so much. “Hey, blue eyes,” Theo said weakly, lips curling into a small smile. 

**12 Hours Earlier**

Liam looked around the room to his friends, his pack, and cherished being in their presence again even under these circumstances. Since the war ended 5 years ago, every member or the McCall pack had gone their separate ways and had barely had the time to be completely together again. However, now that the hunters were back in Beacon Hills, it was time to get the team back together again. One last time. One way or another, Liam decided, tonight would be the end of Monroe and the hunters. 

“It ends tonight,” Scott said confidently. “We capture them all tonight and Sheriff Stilinski will lock them up.” Liam looked to the sheriff, who nodded in response. 

“Or we could just kill them,” the older man muttered next to Liam. Everyone shifted their eyes to Theo, who had his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the back of the couch. “What?”

“We are not killi-“ Scott started but was cut off by Malia. 

“He’s not necessarily wrong,” she said while shrugging. All eyes were now on her, with some of the pack members letting out gasps of shock. “Did I just agree with Theo? Someone get him out of here!” She shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air. “What the hell is he doing here anyway?!” 

Across the room, Liam let out a low growl, jumping up from the couch, “He’s pack, Malia.” 

“Liam, you don’t h-“ Theo sighed as he stood up but his words were cut off by Malia interrupting again. 

“Except that he’s not!” Malia yelled, stepping closer to where Liam and Theo stood. Eyes were darting between Malia and Liam, unease and tension growing in the room. “He’s only here because of you!” 

“I’m going to just go,” Theo said, motioning to the door. Before he could get very far, though, Liam’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. 

“You don’t have to,” Liam said, gaze not faltering from Malia’s. “You are pack. She will just have to get over it. And anyone else that has a problem will have to as well.” Liam let his stare drop from Malia and he looked around the room to the rest of the pack. Scott’s expression was unreadable; he just stared forward at his beta and his girlfriend’s as they argued. Stilinski and Melissa stood next to each other, close to Scott, looks of unease on their faces. Lydia and Stiles sat together in the armchair, with Derek perched on the arm, all uncharacteristically quiet as they watched the scene unfold. Typically, Stiles would be the first to agree with Malia when it came to the treatment of Theo, but ever since he and Lydia started dating, he was more silent about his hatred. Mason was still sitting on the couch in the spot next to where Liam was sitting, Corey lying across his boyfriend’s lap, both with looks of agreement as they watched Liam. Finally, Liam shifted his eyes to Theo, who was just staring at Liam with gratitude shining in his gray-blue eyes. Damn those eyes. 

Theo pulled his arm from Liam’s grasp and shifted on his feet, “I appreciate what you’re trying to do, Liam. I really do. But I don’t belong here, with all of you.” Liam opened his mouth to speak but Theo raised his hand, stopping him. “Liam, I don’t belong in this pack. Maybe in yours, with Mason and Corey, but not this one. There are too many burned bridges. I’ll continue to help when it’s needed. For now, I’m going to go.” Theo’s head dropped as he turned away from Liam and walked out the door without looking at anyone else. 

Liam couldn’t pull his gaze away from the door after Theo left; he wanted him to stay. “What is wrong with you guys?” Liam asked incredulously. When no one replied, Liam continued, “You’re all perfectly okay with him risking his life to help us when we need it, but you can’t even consider him pack? It’s just unbelievable.” Liam scoffed, mind still trying to wrap his head around the way his pack was acting. 5 years of asking him for help; 5 years of asking him to risk his life for them; 5 years of Liam treating Theo like pack only for that to be ripped out from under him. Then, Theo’s words replayed in his head. “You know what?” Liam turned his head to Mason and Corey, who nodded in response, standing up next to their friend. “Theo is pack. He may not be yours,” he said angrily, pointing a finger at Scott. “But he’s mine. Just like Mason and Corey. And we’re leaving, to be with our pack. Call when you’re ready for us to help tonight.” Liam shook his head and walked out the door with Mason and Corey in tow. 

When they got outside, they noticed a familiar blue truck was still sitting in the driveway and a familiar chimera sitting in the driver seat. When Theo noticed the three of them, he hopped out of the truck to greet them. “You didn’t have to do that. Any of you,” he finished, eyes turning to Mason and Corey. 

“Yes, we did dude,” Mason said, arm reaching up and gripping Theo’s reassuringly. “You’re our pack. We will do anything for pack.” 

Corey nodded next to his boyfriend and Liam smiled, “See? You may not be their pack, but like you said, you’re ours. You are not alone anymore, Theo. You’re stuck with us.” 

Theo smiled and dropped his head slightly. “Guess I’m fucked, then,” Theo scoffed as he raised his head with a smirk on his face. “Let’s get out of here.” His pack mates smiled and nodded before they all filed into Theo’s truck and drove away to get ready for the final fight tonight. 

**

“That was Scott,” Liam said as he hung up the phone. “They’re on their way to the preserve now.” Scott had received word from Parrish that Monroe and her hunters were taking refuge in Beacon Hills’ preserve and decided that that would be where the final showdown took place. 

“Alright,” Theo said, looking around to Liam, Mason and Corey, his pack. “Let’s fight.” 

The four of them jumped back into the truck and Theo sped off toward the preserve. As he was driving, he stole a glance at the beta next to him, the pseudo-Alpha of their pack; his heart started beating faster and a smile grew on his face. The boy meant so much to him but he was so afraid to say anything. Afraid that once his feelings were out in the air, he’d be rejected and vulnerable and then everything would change between them. Theo’s smile faded and he turned his gaze back to the road. He couldn’t risk it; he couldn’t live with himself if he changed everything between them. Liam was his best friend, the one that freed him from hell, his Alpha. Theo was pulled from his thoughts by an arm gripping his. He turned his head back to Liam and met his eyes. “You okay?” he asked sincerely. 

Theo half-smiled and sighed, “Yeah, I’m fine.” Liam nodded his head and dropped his arm, returning his gaze to the window. 

From the back of the truck, Theo could hear Mason and Corey whispering to each other. He tried not to eavesdrop but he caught a little bit of their conversation. “This is it,” Mason said nervously. “Tonight’s the night.” 

“Yeah,” Corey replied, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. “Promise me you’ll stay safe.” 

“Corey-,”

“Promise me!” Corey shouted as loud as he could while still trying to remain whispering. “You can’t heal like us. You don’t have super strength like us. They’re all going to shoot to kill, Mason. I can’t lose you. So, promise me you’re going to stay safe, stay away from the fight.” 

Mason nodded, “I promise. But you need to be safe too. I can’t lose you, either.” Corey rushed his head forward and connected his lips to Mason’s in a loving, passionate kiss. Theo felt his heart warm at the sight of their love and felt the pang of jealousy run through his veins. That kind of love is something he desired so much but knew it wasn’t something he could have. “I’ll take that as a promise,” Mason gasped out, trying to catch his breath. Corey smiled, breathing heavy and leaned his body into Mason’s. 

Theo looked back to Liam as he pulled the truck into the preserve, parking behind Derek’s Camaro. “You ready?” 

Liam turned his head to Theo and flashed his eyes a golden bronze and said, “Always.” Theo eyes flashed the same golden bronze in response and the four pack mates shuffled out of the truck. 

Liam ran ahead to greet Scott’s pack and figure out what the game plan is. Theo watched as he trotted over and came to a stop between Scott and Derek, a smile on his face. He adored and admired the beta so much it hurt sometimes. “When are you going to tell him?” Theo practically jumped out of his skin when Mason’s words pierced his ears. 

“What?” Theo asked, startled. 

Mason smiled slightly and placed a hand on Theo’s shoulder, “When are you going to tell Liam that you love him?” Of course Mason, the all-knowing human, knew Theo’s true feelings for the little ball of anger. 

“I don’t know what you’re talkin-“

“Really, dude?” Mason questioned, eyebrow raised in suspicion. “I’m not an idiot. I watch the way you look at him; the way you smile when he’s around; the way you watch him when he walks away. It wasn’t hard to put together.” God damnit; he really hasn’t been careful in hiding his affections. “So, I’ll ask again; when are you going to tell him?”

Theo sighed and dropped his head, eyes staring at his fidgeting hands, “I wasn’t planning on it.” Mason opened his mouth to speak but Theo cut him off. “If I tell him, it’ll ruin everything. He’s my best friend, Mason. If he doesn’t feel the same way about me that I do about him, everything I’ve built with him will burn to the ground. I can’t lose that.” Theo shook his head and looked back to Mason, who had a sympathetic look on his face. 

“I’m not so sure you should be worrying that much,” he said with a smile and wink before walking away and joining Corey. 

“Hey! What does that mean?” Theo called out but Mason just ignored him and continued walking toward the McCall pack with Corey. “Maso- Damnit. What the hell does that mean?” Theo continued to stare as Mason and Corey joined Liam next to Scott and Derek before beginning his stride over as well. Theo noticed Liam turn his head to him and watched as he walked over, giving him that big stupid grin he always does and he knew in that moment, he would follow Liam anywhere. 

**

And that’s how Theo wound up in the situation he was in; slashing and clawing his way back to Liam after the hunters had separated them. Much to his disdain, he had been following Scott’s wishes and was not killing the hunters, only knocking them out; even though they would take any change they got to shoot and kill any member of the packs. Most of the hunters were knocked out, only a dozen remained standing, still fighting and listening to the command of the nasty bitch herself, Monroe. While Theo was making his way, slowly, back toward Liam, he watched in horror as Monroe fired a wolfsbane bullet that punctured Liam’s chest. “Liam!” Theo yelled. His body went into autopilot and his hands moved faster than before, slicing and punching any hunter that got in his way. 

Theo easily dropped 4 of the remaining hunters in a matter of minutes and continued his path to Liam. Derek and Scott made it to him before Theo could, ripping his shirt open and burning the wolfsbane out of his system. With Liam taken care of, Theo turned his attention to Monroe, who was yielding a knife (surely laced with wolfsbane as well) in a fight with Malia. With Scott and Derek attending to Liam, Stiles and a distraught Mason helping a bleeding Corey, and Lydia dealing with the remaining hunters, keeping them at bay with her screams, that left Theo to help Malia with Monroe. Malia was knocked down to the ground by a swift kick from Monroe and before she could plunge her knife into Malia’s stomach, Theo grabbed her wrist and threw her backward. 

Malia looked up to him and glared, muttering a “thanks” before pulling herself up, ignoring the outstretched hand Theo had offered her. Malia and Theo flashed their eyes and went back on the attack against Monroe, who dodged out of the way of their slashes and punches while also trying to cut them with her knife. When Malia was knocked down to her knees, Monroe took the opportunity that had presented itself to her and kicked Malia in the head, knocking her out. She returned her attention to Theo and fight resumed. 

“You’re all such filthy, disgusting creatures,” she growled when the two were face to face. “You don’t deserve to live in this world!” 

“You’re wrong,” Theo argued, fighting the urge to rip her throat out with his teeth. “These people you’re killing, they’re some of the sweetest, most caring people I’ve ever met.” Theo turned his gaze to Liam, who was still on the ground healing. “They would do anything to help the people in this town. You. You are the disgusting creature here; you don’t deserve to live!” 

“Are you going to kill me, Chimera?” Monroe taunted. 

“No,” Theo growled. “I promised someone, much better than you’ll ever be, that I wouldn’t kill you or any of your men.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing I didn’t make the same promise, then,” she said while smiling. She brought her knee up and crashed it into Theo’s abdomen, sending him doubling over in pain. Before she could plunge the knife into his neck, Theo pushed her away and pulled himself upright, clawed hand raised and ready to slash across Monroe’s body. She yanked her gun out of its holster and raised it to Theo, firing immediately at his head. Theo threw himself to the ground and rolled toward her, pouncing up and colliding his fist with the side of her head, knocking her out instantly. 

Everyone watched as Monroe’s body slumped to the ground unconscious and they all cheered. It was finally over. The cheering stopped when they all noticed Theo pulling Monroe’s knife out of his chest, dislodging it from his heart, _Tara’s heart._ “Theo?” Liam called, standing up from the ground, his torn shirt forgotten as he let it fall. Theo locked eyes with Liam for a moment, giving him a small smile before he crumpled to the floor, knife escaping his grasp. “Theo!” 

“No, no, no!” Liam yelled as he ran to Theo’s side, throwing himself to the ground and lifting the older boy into his arms. “Hey, Theo!” Liam began shaking the chimera’s unconscious body in an attempt to get him to open his eyes. “Come on! Open your eyes!” Tears were stinging Liam’s eyes now, blurring his vision as he waited to see Theo’s gray-blue eyes open. “Come on!” Liam’s anger rose but it was mostly out of fear; fear that the boy in his arms, the boy he loved, the boy he was so afraid to admit his love for, would die in his arms. Theo’s body was still slack in Liam’s arms, his lungs barely inflating but just enough to prove that the boy was still alive; for now. Liam didn’t know how to give someone CPR. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do to get Theo to wake up, so he did the only thing he knew how to do: he punched him. “Wake up!” Liam whirled his fist back and connected it to Theo’s chin again. “Wake up, you bastard!” Another punch. “Please, Theo.” After the third punch to Theo’s face yielded no result, Liam head fell to Theo’s chest and his arms hugged him tighter, pulling him closer. “I can’t lose you,” Liam sobbed into the older boy’s shirt. 

Liam lifted his head slightly when he felt Theo’s hand grip his elbow. Slowly, Theo’s eyes opened, revealing those perfect gray-blue eyes Liam loved so much. “Hey, blue eyes,” Theo said weakly, lips curling into a small smile. He did it; he took down Monroe. They won’t have to worry about her coming back again and that’s something to smile about. That and the fact that the man he loved was holding him in his arms, that was good too. “It’s over,” he said, eyes slipping closed again. 

“Hey! Open your eyes, Theo!” Liam yelled, shaking his body again. “You’re right, it’s over. And it’s thanks to you. So, come on, wake up so we can get you out of here.” The tears were still flowing from his eyes as he tried to wake the older man up again. “Theo, open your eyes.” 

Theo mustered up as much strength as he could and pried his eyes open and locked them on Liam’s. “I’m here, little wolf,” he said weakly. “I’m here.” 

Liam laughed a little at the nickname, even though he hated it. “What were you thinking? You’re so stupid,” he said, voice getting louder as his anger rose. “You shouldn’t have taken her on alone! You know how dangerous she is!”

“I got her, though,” Theo replied, smiling up at Liam. Truthfully, he felt bad that Liam was so upset at him. All he wanted was to protect Liam and if that meant taking Monroe out, he was glad to do it. “You won’t have to worry about her again.” 

“But you could have died!” Liam yelled, eyes flashing for only a second. The complete disregard Theo had for his own life was maddening. How could he be so reckless? So idiotic. So brave. 

“Worth it,” Theo murmured. “I’d do it all again if it meant saving you.” Theo’s consciousness was slipping slowly, so he didn’t really have a grasp on what he was saying. He turned his head slightly and was met with the sad expressions on the faces of his pack, Mason and Corey. He locked eyes with Mason, who nodded at him while tears fell from his eyes. 

“Why do you keep trying to save me?” Liam sighed, relaying the same question he asked Theo 5 years ago. 

“Liam Dunbar,” Theo said, reaching his hand up and gripping Liam’s. “I have loved you for the past 5 years. I would do whatever it takes to save you.” 

“You wait until now to tell me that?” Liam scoffed. “I could have spent the last 5 years being happy with you.” Liam moved his hand slightly so he could grip onto Theo’s hand. 

“You-You never said anything,” Theo muttered, blood slowly leaking from his mouth. 

“You didn’t either,” Liam replied, using his other hand to wipe the blood away. “I didn’t want to ruin what we had, make you run away or something. I don’t know, Theo. I was scared.” 

“We’re both idiots,” Theo laughed, causing him to wince in pain. “We could have been so happy for the past 5 years but neither of us admitted how we truly felt out of fear.” He started coughing violently, causing more blood to splutter out of his mouth. “At least I can spend the last few moments of my life with you.” 

“You are not dying,” Liam said defiantly. “We’re going to get you out of here and you’re going to be fine.” Liam looked down to his arm briefly and noticed the black veins snaking their way up his arm as he took Theo’s pain. 

“You’re a terrible liar,” Theo smiled. “We both know there isn’t anything anyone could do at this point. Even if he wanted to,” he trailed off and let his gaze fall on Scott before returning it to Liam. “He couldn’t turn me. Because it’s too late. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

“Wha-“ Liam shook his head in confusion, dropping his eyes back to their connected arms. The black veins had disappeared from his arm, indicating that there was no more pain left to take. “No, th-“ Liam trailed off again, tears falling from his eyes again as his eyes shifted from his arms to Theo and back again. “It’s not fair. It’s just not fair.” 

“Liam,” Theo whispered. “It’s okay. You’ve given me a good life. These past 5 years have been the greatest of my life. I’m a better man, _you_ made me a better man. I wouldn’t be here witho-“ his words were cut off again by the violent coughs and blood forcing its way out of his throat. “I’m going to die, Liam. And it’s okay. I’ll never forget you.” 

“Theo,” Liam sobbed. “You’ll always be with me. You may think that I made you better, but it was _you_ who made _me_ better. You helped me get control of my anger, helped me control my wolf. I am who I am today because of you. And for that-“ Liam raised his hand and flicked his claws out. “I can help you not to suffer.” 

Theo reached up and grabbed Liam’s hand. “Liam, no,” he said. “You don’t have to do this. I won’t make you a killer.” 

Liam grabbed Theo’s hand and pulled it off his and put it down slowly. “You aren’t,” he replied. “This is me, helping the man that I love to not suffer from choking on his own blood. That’s no way to die.” Theo nodded slowly but he didn’t like the idea of Liam becoming a killer because of him. “I love you, Theo Raeken.” 

“And I love you, Liam Dunbar. Thank you, for everything.” 

“Don’t think about what’s about to happen,” Liam said, voice cracking. “Think about the life we would’ve had.” 

“We-we could’ve moved in together,” Theo breathed out. 

“Yeah,” Liam smiled. “We definitely would’ve moved in together. Not here though. There’s too much baggage in this town.” Liam tightened his grasp on Theo’s hand, preparing himself for what he was about to do. 

“What about Boston?” Theo asked, coughing up a few drops of blood. “You always said you wanted to go to Harvard.”

“Boston would be great,” Liam muttered. “We’d rent an apartment and we’d both finish school. I’ll major in History and you in Biology. Then after college, we’d both get jobs and we’d buy a house.” The thought of their life together made Liam’s heart soar and break at the same time; they’d never get that chance. 

“A huge ass house,” Theo added. “Nothing but the best for my perfect beta.” Theo’s heart may have been slowing down, but it was filled with happiness. 

“Nothing but the best,” Liam agreed. “We could get a dog-“

“A husky,” Theo interrupted. “Always wanted one.” 

“Of course,” Liam said. “Anything for you.” Liam brought his claws closer to Theo’s chest and forced himself to continue to distract himself. “What would his name be?”

“Charlie. I picked it out when I was a kid.” It was getting harder and harder for Theo to breath the more he talked, but he couldn’t pass on speculating about the life he would’ve had with Liam had they both gotten their heads out of their asses sooner. 

Liam gasped slightly while tears continued to fall from his eyes. “Charlie the husky,” he said, words cracking as he spoke. “I like it. After a few years, we could adopt. A boy and a girl. Any thoughts on names for them?” 

“Easy,” the chimera replied, trying his best to pull his lips into a smirk. “Tara for a girl, after my sister. I owe her so much more than I gave her. That way I can honor her memory. For a boy, Leo. It’s a mixture of our names. It’s perfect.” Liam could see tears falling from Theo’s eyes now, he was too weak to keep up the tough act at this point. 

“Tara and Leo,” Liam repeated. “I love them already. They would grow up to be so strong, Theo. We’d really raise them well. We’d be so proud of them in everything they’d do. We’ll go to lacrosse games and ballet recitals. Take them wherever they’d want to go. We’d take family vacations to Europe and the Bahamas. Anything so we could spend time with our perfect children. And when the age came, we’d be grandparents. Old and still as stubborn as ever,” Liam laughed a little at the thought of him and Theo, old and in wheelchairs with their grandchildren running around them. “And one night, we’d both fade off in our sleep. Cuddled together in the same bed, holding hands like we should.” Everyone was still listening but Liam didn’t care, this was for Theo and himself. This moment will be the last thing Theo remembers and Liam was going to make sure it was perfect. Before he ended Theo’s suffering, there was one more thing Liam had to do. So, he leaned his head down and laid his forehead against Theo’s and pressed their lips together. This wasn’t how Liam pictured their first kiss but it was now or never. The copper taste of Theo’s blood filled Liam’s mouth but he couldn’t be bothered to pull away and wipe it out. Theo was weak, so Liam had to do most of the work; he pressed his tongue against the chimera’s lips and Theo parted them to let Liam in. Their tongues wrestled for control for a few moments before Liam was pulling away, prompting Theo to chase after his lips, only to fall back down with a grunt. He smiled softly and pressed another quick kiss to Theo’s lips and pulled away slowly. “Goodbye, Theo.” Liam closed his eyes and pushed his claws forward into Theo’s chest. Theo let out a gasp as the claws pierced his skin, causing Liam to open his watery eyes and watch Theo die. 

“Farewell, blue eyes.” Liam watched as a smile formed on Theo’s face and the life drained from his eyes as a final tear fell and ran down his cheek. 

Liam let Theo’s body fall to the ground slowly and he started sobbing once more, crumpled against Theo’s lifeless body. Liam roared, head arching to the sky, eyes flashing in the night. 

“Liam,” Scott muttered. 

“What, Scott?” Liam asked angrily, refusing to look him in the eyes. He had just lost the man he loved, he really didn’t feel like speaking to anyone right now. 

“Your eyes.” 

“Yeah, what about them?” 

“They’re blue,” Malia remarked, pulling away from Scott slightly and stepping toward Liam. 

“Yes, I know. Thank you for that observation, Malia!” Liam shouted! “I just killed someone.” 

“Yeah, but it was Theo,” she gasped. She couldn’t pull her gaze from Theo’s lifeless body on the ground next to Liam. “I mean, he wasn’t in-“

“He _was_ an innocent man!” Liam yelled, cutting off her insult and pulling himself off the ground. “For some reason, you guys never saw it!” Liam pointed his finger at every member of the McCall pack in turn before coming back to Scott. “5 years. He’s been helping us for 5 years and you never saw that he had changed.” The members of the McCall pack dropped their heads in shame and Liam sighed, “I’m leaving. I’m taking his body and I’m going to bury it. Then, I’m leaving Beacon Hills.” 

Before anyone could protest, Liam picked up Theo’s body and draped it over his shoulders and walked back into the woods in search of a place to bury the love of his life. 

**

“I’m sorry, Theo,” Liam said as he finished shoveling the dirt of the buried body. “This shouldn’t have happened to you. You didn’t deserve it.” 

“He didn’t,” a voice came from behind him. 

Without turning around, Liam knew who it was. “What are you doing here Mason?” 

“He’s our pack, Liam,” Mason said, kneeling next to his friend with Corey next to him. “We get to say goodbye to him too.” Liam looked up from the grave and into his friend’s teary eyes. He just nodded and returned his eyes to Theo’s grave. 

The three of them took turns saying their farewells and sharing stories. They laughed and they cried as they recalled old memories of their time with Theo. When they were satisfied with the burial service they provided the fallen chimera, they all joined hands and said “goodbye” in unison, eyes red and puffy from crying, before walking back into the woods to Theo’s truck and hopping inside. They had all agreed to leave Beacon Hills together; they didn’t know where they were going and they didn’t care. They’d be fine as long as they had each other. Liam started the truck and pulled it out onto the highway, speeding toward the exit of the dreadful town. Liam looked into the rearview mirror at Mason and Corey, who were holding hands and leaning against each other and he smiled. Yeah, they’d be perfectly fine. He’d be fine. He had Mason and Corey by his side; Liam rubbed the steering wheel of the truck and reminded himself that Theo would always be with them. Whatever trouble came their way, they’d face it together; as a pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I really hope you enjoyed this even though it's so heartbreaking. Comments and Kudos really make my day and inspire me to continue writing for you guys :) As always, if you notice errors, please point them out and I'll fix them!


End file.
